


Never Have I Ever: Had Anal Sex

by berniecampbell



Series: Never Have I Ever [4]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, PWP, Strap-Ons, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berniecampbell/pseuds/berniecampbell
Summary: From a Tumblr prompt, but, I think the title really says it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt from tumblr: Prompt for Never have I ever series. Never have I ever experienced anal stimulation during sex with my partner. Would love to see how you'd address this fluff and emotional interaction between them.
> 
> I hope you like what I did with it!

It's been a long, hard week for the both of them, and, they haven't touched at all. Barely even a kiss in the morning thanks to conflicting schedules and Bernie spending most of her time in theatre. They're barely through the door before they're on each other, kissing roughly and pulling each other up the stairs to Serena's bedroom, discarding articles of clothing along the way.

Bernie can recall very clearly the last time they got like this, they almost tore each other apart. She can't wait for them to do it again. She has stripped down to nothing but her panties, as per Serena's instructions, and is waiting on the bed. Serena is in the bathroom, 'getting ready' as she put it, and it takes everything in Bernie not to start by herself.

When Serena emerges, Bernie knows that her patience will be rewarded. Serena is wearing the cock tonight, and just the sight of it nearly makes Bernie come in her pants. "You look amazing." She says, spreading her legs wide in invitation.

"Oh no, I'm thinking something a little less... mutual to start." Serena says, sauntering over to the side of the bed, before leaning down and kissing her. "Sit up." She says, and Bernie immediately does as she's told, her bones practically humming with excitement. "You're going to suck my cock." Serena says softly, her irises almost completely black from desire. Bernie's jaw drops and her cunt spasms hard at Serena's words.

"Go on then. Don't keep me waiting." She says, grabbing Bernie's hair and guiding her mouth to the silicone at the apex of her thighs. Bernie takes one long swipe with her tongue along the length of it, one of her hands moving up between Serena's legs. How Serena makes _this_ sexy, she'll never know. She's actively fighting the urge to slide her hand into her panties and fuck herself until she can't see straight, knowing that it's not what Serena wants.

"I want you gagging on it." She says, and Bernie moans, taking the phallus in her mouth, then all the way down her throat until she gags. She takes the opportunity to thrust two fingers to the hilt inside of Serena, causing the other woman to cry out loudly. "Yes, fuck me." She hisses, resisting the urge to thrust into her mouth. Bernie pulls back a bit before taking the cock and tugging on it with her other hand in time with her thrusts. Serena brushes Bernie's hair away from her face, before tangling her fingers in it, jerking her head roughly as the heat in her stomach coils tighter.

"That's it Serena, I wanna watch you come as I suck you off." Serena is already so close, and those words paired with Bernie taking the cock back into her mouth cause Serena to clamp down hard around Bernie's fingers. "Fuck!" She cries, gripping Bernie's shoulder to stay upright. She releases her hold on Bernie's hair, her hands trembling. "Oh, yes..." She says, opening her eyes and looking down at Bernie. She takes a moment to watch her, wondering how on earth she got so lucky. "You're so, unbelievably sexy." Serena murmurs, tangling her fingers in Bernie's curls once more and pulling her up so their mouths can meet in a searing kiss.

"Get on the bed." She says, shoving Bernie back and licking her lips. She's all business once more, the previous tenderness gone. "I want you to take the fingers that were just inside of me and fuck yourself with them." Serena says before biting her lip and reaching down to gently tug at her member. Bernie gives a long, low moan at Serena's command. "Panties on or off?" She asks, and in answer, Serena reaches down and rubs the wet spot on the fabric, causing Bernie to arch up into the touch, her body desperate for more friction, before ripping the scrap of lace apart and pulling it completely off.

They're both so worked up that Serena's mouth is salivating as she watches Bernie reach down and drag her fingers through her glistening folds. The house is completely silent apart from their heavy breathing and the sound of Bernie's drenched sex. Her index finger comes up to circle around her clit, and Serena shakes her head, batting her hand away. "No... I want you to fuck yourself." She says, and Bernie lets out a whimper. "Don't let me down Soldier." She growls, and Bernie immediately thrusts three fingers inside of herself, crying out at the stretch.

She's never seen Serena like this, so wanton and unashamed. It's perhaps the hottest thing she has ever encountered, and, she knows that no matter what happens, the sex she has with this woman will be the best of her entire life. She thrusts a few times, her other hand moving to her breast and pinching a nipple. "Lick your fingers for me, imagine it's my mouth on you Bernie. God, you're so beautiful." Serena says, struggling not to touch the woman below her.

Bernie does as she's instructed, bringing her fingers to her mouth and sucking them inside, making sure to moan as she does so. She then drags them down to her breasts, leaving a wet trail down her chest. She rubs the fingers over her stiff nipple, arching up into the touch.

"Please Serena. I want your touch, not my own." She says, and with that, Serena moves to the edge of the bed before leaning down. She thinks she's going to take her clit into her mouth, suck hard until her cunt spasms and her juices are rolling down her chin. Instead, she licks lower, at the puckered skin that Bernie has never let anyone beyond. Bernie nearly jumps off the bed, shocked at the new sensation, but Serena's hands are firm on her hips.

"Do you trust me?" Serena asks, looking up into Bernie's eyes.

"With my life." She answers simply, and then Serena's mouth is back on her, sucking gently as she rolls her tongue. She pulls away momentarily, grabbing the lube on the side table before squirting some onto her hand. She moves onto her knees between Bernie's legs, and then her thumb is pushing slowly inside of Bernie. "Serena!" She wails, a gush of wetness coating her hand as she comes around her own fingers.

Bernie pulls her hand away a beat later, and Serena slaps her ass, leaving a bright red hand print. "Did I tell you you could stop?" She asks, and then Bernie's hand is thrusting again, her whole body shuddering with how good it feels. Her sex is incredibly sensitive, and she's never pushed herself past this point. She's not sure if she can come again, but, she silently vows to try for Serena.

"Do you know how many times I've fucked myself thinking about this? About you. Jesus Bernie, you made me so wet the other night I came with barely a touch, just at the thought of you being like this. So open for me, so ready." she says, as she leans down and bites a spot on Bernie's chest before soothing it with her tongue. She pulls back to look at the mess she has made of Berenice Wolfe, feeling a new flood of wetness coat her sex, dripping all the way down to her thighs at the sight.

She removes her thumb and slides her index finger inside, feeling the way the muscles clench and release around the digit. Bernie is sure she's going to hyperventilate at all the new sensations, and Serena leans down once more to gently kiss her. "Tell me if it's too much." She says, looking directly into her eyes. Bernie nods, licking her lips.

She gives a few test thrusts before adding her middle finger, watching Bernie's face closely. She sees the wince and immediately stops. "Are you alright?" She asks, and Bernie quickly nods. "Keep going." She gasps, her own fingers still moving slowly between her legs. Serena moves down and tugs a nipple with her teeth, and she's sure that she'll never feel this good again.

Serena continues thrusting, scissoring her fingers inside for a bit before pulling out. She straightens to lube up the cock and runs her hand up and down the length a few times. "You ready?" Serena asks, looking down into her girlfriend's eyes.

Bernie nods rapidly, biting her lip. "I love you." She says, leaning down to place a final, gentle kiss on her lips. When she pulls back, she brings each of Bernie's legs to rest on her shoulders, turning her head and giving a bite to each one. Then, she lines up the head of the cock with Bernie's opening and slides in as slowly as she can. She knows Serena is being as gentle as possible, but Bernie still hisses as the head pushes past her tight channel, her fingers momentarily ceasing. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she thanks her mother for the years of gymnastics lessons, otherwise at her age this position would be impossible.

Serena keeps going slowly, making sure to watch Bernie's face the entire time. Once she's all the way in, she stays as still as she can for a moment, and doesn't even comment on the fact that Bernie's hand has stopped moving between her legs. She slowly pulls out, before sliding back in, and Bernie lets out a moan. "Do that again." She says, her legs tensing on Serena's shoulders before turning to jelly once more. Serena does as she's told, a bit faster this time, and watches as Bernie's eyes roll into the back of her head.

Bernie isn't sure how much more she can take. She's never felt anything like this, with anyone. Serena knows how to make her body her property, it's utterly intoxicating. Every part of her is trembling and as she starts to move her hand again, she can feel her next orgasm build quickly. She's never felt so full in all her life, and she never wants this exquisite pleasure to stop. Serena gently starts to thrust and she comes again, letting her eyes close tightly.

"Serena, please... please." She cries. Her right hand is starting to cramp and she pulls it away, quickly switching to her left. She can tell that Serena is close, and she nods at her to pick up the pace. "Come for me darling, just one more time." Serena says, reaching down and pushing Bernie's hand away, replacing it with her own. Bernie's ass grips the cock tighter than her cunt does and it causes the base to rub against Serena's clit in a different way. She thrusts three fingers rough and fast inside of Bernie, rubbing her swollen clit hard with her thumb. Her other hand comes up and grips Bernie's left leg, before reaching down and tugging at a nipple, then rolling it between her fingers.

Bernie clenches around Serena's fingers, Serena's name falling from her lips in a hoarse shout. She continues to pump in and out throughout the blonde's orgasm, wanting to prolong the pleasure. Serena can feel the cock moving inside of Bernie, just on the other side of her fingers, and it's what finally pushes her over the edge, her nails leaving crescent shaped marks on Bernie's calf.

She gives a strangled moan as her sex tightens and releases, struggling not to fall on top of the woman below her. When she comes back to herself, she can hear Bernie speaking quietly. Her legs have fallen to either side of her body and her hands are on her hips to help hold her steady. They stay there like that for a few moments, before Bernie is starting to pull away. She pulls out as slowly as she can, but, there's still a small cry of pain that leaves the other woman's lips as the member completely vacates her body.

She looks down and sees Bernie's gaping hole and feels her cunt spasm again, however, her aching body tells her that there's no way that she can go for round three. She whimpers as she reaches down to unbuckle the harness, throwing it onto the floor before collapsing beside Bernie. "I don't think I'm ever going to be able to move again." Bernie laughs, turning her head and kissing Serena deeply. "That was amazing." She says, lifting her arm so Serena can tuck into her side.

"I love you so much." She says, pulling Serena close and covering them with the blanket hanging across the headboard. "I love you too, Soldier." Serena murmurs before falling into a deep sleep. Bernie watches her for a few moments before kissing her forehead gently and succumbing to her own body's cries for sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested follow my [tumblr.](http://bernie-campbell.tumblr.com/) I would love to get more prompts from you lovelies, so drop them in my ask and I will do my best to add them to the series.


End file.
